Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn
Shin Gundam Musou (真・ガンダム無双) is the fourth installment of the Dynasty Warriors: Gundam series. Yoshitaka Gotō serves as the director while Hidefumi Komino (Bandai-Namco) and Hisashi Koinuma act as producers. The Shin in the Japanese title is something that the director wanted to do back in 2010 but felt more appropriate for this entry. Gotō considered the anime cell shading to be too flashy and pushed for the realistic visual style of the first title. Koinuma commented that the previous style did allow for them to place as many Mobile Suits (MS) as possible into the field, but he felt that their ability to show off each MS's features were limited. He hopes the realistic approach can bring back familiarity with each Suit. First print bonus is a serial code for the Bearguy MS and a scenario called "Who's the Greatest Red?". Gameplay The general graphic and audio layout of the game returns to a style reminiscent to the second title. *"Burst System", a new MS and pilot feature, alters the mannerisms of an individual MS in battle based on the construction of its parts and the specific pilot using it. MS, for instance, can by equipped with Transam (increases attack, speed, and length of MS attacks) or Magnetic Coating (boosts attack speed and likelihood of critical hits). Newtypes can slow enemies in battle, SEED characters can negate thrust gauge consumption, and so on. Players can mix and match Burst combinations to fit with their preferences. The Burst can be activated by pressing R2 in battle. *A "Charge Shot" is a stronger attack which grants additional or rarer drops if it is used to defeat enemy units. Hold down to perform it. As long as is being used, it can be activated in the middle or at the end of standard charge attack combinations. *MS now have four different SP Attacks: standard: ; second: (held); aerial: R1/'R' + ; and combination: simultaneously activate with another ace pilot. SP Attacks only drain one meter of the SP Gauge when they are activated in this title. **When a pilot has activated their Burst and their SP Attack, their designated partner can provide secondary assistance. This is called a "Combination Burst". **Once a pilot reaches level 30, they gain the ability to cancel their second SP Attack by holding down . Similar to the Samurai Warriors series, characters have momentary invulnerability and can dash anywhere they please until the SP Attack gauge drains. *Similar to Dynasty Warriors 7, the player's control may instantly switch between ace pilots in battle during Official Mode. *Pilots can choose partners who use warships. Alternatively, players can pick up the random battleship summon item. Once the thirty second countdown sequence ends, the ship will surround their character with support fire. *The "Operator" option from the third title has been removed; a majority of these characters were made partners. *The Forces Gauge from the third title has been removed, meaning instant resurrections and retries within a map are no longer possible for downed units. Players who wish to retry the stage will either restart from scratch or from their interim save. *There are more alternate character portraits than previous titles. Select alternates will not allow the player to use certain MS. Quatro, for instance, cannot ride Sazabi and his Char's Counterattack version won't use his older MS. *Space battles make a comeback. *Mobile Armors (MA) can now be used as playable units. *MS now have individual sets of weaponry. Players can alter each weapon's length and girth at the mechanic. Materials needed for upgrading them can be earned by completing missions. *Mission objectives are listed at the bottom right hand corner for player convenience. *A customizable sound option is available. *Downloadable content so far includes new MS and scenarios for Ultimate Mode. Modes Official Mode Returns except for ZZ. The added arcs in this title are SEED, SEED DESTINY and Unicorn. Spliced footage of the original anime and different cinematics for returning continuities are now included. Voiced character conversations outside of battle with visual backgrounds and character portraits are present as opposed to static text narration. The music in this mode often replicates the same tunes used within the original series. This mode will need to be cleared to unlock several ace pilots in Ultimate Mode. Ultimate Mode A series of crossover stories and homage missions unrelated to Official Mode. Every stage is allocated underneath a particular theme; the length of each scenario set varies. Players are free to choose whoever and whatever they desire to complete them. Bonus objectives and three medals (gold, silver, bronze) are available for each stage. New pilots, partners and MS can be unlocked by completing this mode. Multiplayer (both options) are available in this mode, but online co-op can only be done if both players have finished the selected stage in advance. Database Hints for unlocking characters and MS can be seen in the Card Collection gallery option. These cards act as in-game indicators for the player's progress. Pre-rendered movies can be seen again in the "Famous Scenes" option. The music catalog behaves in the same manner as earlier entries. Download Place to obtain updates, patches, and downloadable content. Characters The following characters are new to the series. Sleggar Law, Quess Paraya and Gyunei Guss return as playable pilots. Playable *Angelo Sauper *Riddhe Marcenas *Rau Le Crueset *Nicol Amalfi *Cagalli Yula Athha *Shani Andras *Rey Za Burrel *Dearka Elthman *Neo Roanoke *Stella Loussier *Sting Oakley *Auel Neider *Yzak Jule NPCs *Gene *Matilda Ajan *Garma Zabi *Daguza Mackle *Suberoa Zinnerman *Mu La Flaga *Murrue Ramius *Flay Allster *Natarle Badgiruel *Gilbert Dullindal *Talia Gladys *Multa Azrail *Orga Sabnak *Clotho Buer Mobile Suits Over 120 different Suits are noted to be in the game which surpasses previous entries. Like the third title, returning MS have all been tweaked. The known new Suits in this title are: *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper custom) *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam *MBF-02 Strike Rouge *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam *ZGMF-1000 Zaku Warrior (Class 3) *ORB-01 Akatsuki *GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam *GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam *GAT-X370 Raider Gundam *ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam *ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam *ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam *GAT-04 Windam DLC only *GPB-04B Beargguy *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW version) Expansions/Spin-offs *''Gundam Musou Tryout'' - hosted at Gundam Perfect Games. A free browser mini-game which roughly reenacts action within the game with three Gundams. Interested players can compete against one another in its weekly rankings. Related Media A playable demo was presented at Tokyo Game Show at Bandai-Namco's booth. Goto, Koinuma and Komino stood on stage on the last day of the event for a dual Gundam presentation. Both this game and the upcoming Gundam Breaker were explained and featured. Purchase [http://www.amazon.co.jp/gp/product/B00GZX10R8?ie=UTF8&tag=weeklyascii-22 this volume of Dengeki PlayStation] to receive codes for two weapons, "Beam Recorder" and "Mecha Arm Cannon". External Links *Official Japanese site *Official Japanese PlayStation catalog listing *Official Youtube playlist at Bandai-Namco's Youtube channel __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games